Nosso Segredo
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Depois de um desentendimento com seu pai, Damian Wayne é obrigado a ir para Nova York investigar bizarras mortes que estavam acontecendo. Enquanto isso, Mindy McCready tem sua família ameaçada por Ralphie Genovese. #Primeira Parte da Trilogia Segredo


Mindy não estava feliz aquela manhã. Marcus – seu padrasto – ainda estava sendo um pé no saco, a impedindo de salvar o mundo, sendo que seu pai a treinou exatamente pra isso, desde que nasceu. Tudo bem que sua mãe teria um ataque de nervos se descobrisse que ela era a Hit-Girl, mas, ei, ela é muito discreta, muito obrigado.

Bufou pela quinta vez, só aquela manhã. Aquelas patricinhas, Debbie Foreman e sua trupe, eram realmente um pé no saco.

Isso é ridículo, ela sabe como cegar um sujeito com os dedões, a construir uma bomba com o que tiver na cozinha e a esfolar um lobo com as mãos nuas. Então... Por que ela não consegue colocar as vadias em seu devido lugar?

E o maldito Dave que teve que quebrar o maldito braço e ficar inválido por dois meses. Ela não pode riscar toda sua lista negra sozinha, ainda mais com Marcus trocando os turnos só para ter certeza de que Mindy, definitivamente, pendurou a capa.

Mindy teve que segurar o próprio pulso para se impedir de tirar o canivete suíço de sua bota e cortar a garganta de Debbie.

—Aposto que a vaca da Mindy nunca beijou um garoto. —Soltou Debbie alto o suficiente para toda a sala escutar.

Mindy se impediu de corar, com sucesso. Beijar? É claro que nunca fez isso! Quem liga pra essas coisas? Ela foi criada para ser uma super-heroína, super-heroís não ficam beijando enquanto trabalham!

E foi exatamente isso que Mindy argumentou com Dave, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Infelizmente, ou não, Dave é o único que falava com ela sem ter ofensas a cada três palavras. Ele meio que se tornou seu melhor amigo. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso.

Dave entortou a cabeça, encarando Mindy.

— Mindy, na sua idade, até um nerd como eu já tinha beijado.

—Calado, seu loiro aguado, você é apenas um aprendiz. —Resmungou mal-humorada.

Dave suspirou, cansado daquela conversa.

—Sou cinco anos mais velho que você, você não deveria, tipo, me respeitar?

Mindy jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou, numa risada sem humor.

—Te respeitar? Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

—De qualquer forma — Suspirou Dave, mudando de assunto. —Todo super herói tem seu par romântico. Superman tem Lois Lane, Homem Aranha tem Mary Jane e por aí vai.

Mindy crispou os lábios, furiosa.

—E daí?! Eu não sou obrigada a sair com aqueles garotos tolos e burros da escola, em prol da minha identidade secreta. Aquela ruiva sem sal da Debbie pode me encher o quanto quiser!

—Ei, ei! —Resmungou Dave levantando os braços em sinal de rendição. —Não desconte em mim. Se vire, Mindy, vou sair com a Night-Bitch hoje à noite.

—Hoje à noite?! Mas nós deveríamos dar uma ronda, Kick-Ass!

—Ronda? Com o meu braço? Não sou de aço, você sabe disso.

Mindy bufou. Tinha que arrumar algo pra fazer, caso contrário, enlouqueceria.

Damian bufou, cruzando os braços. Tim estava dando mais um sermão sobre como um Robin tem que ser.

E daí se ele gostava de matar? Foi criado com assassinos, droga, não podia evitar.

—Bruce vai acabar com você, Damian, dessa vez você passou dos limites.

Damian arrebitou o nariz, num sinal de superioridade – mesmo sendo uns bons 15cm mais baixo.

—Eu matei aqueles caras porque mereciam.

—Isso não é desculpa! Robins não-

—Cale a boca, Drake! —Esbravejou. —Robin isso, Robin aquilo! _**Você**_ não é mais um Robin, _**eu**_sou! Você é Red Robin, pelo amor de Deus. Então, cale a boca e me deixe em paz!

Mas Tim não se abalou, pelo contrário, estava mais que acostumado com esses surtos de Damian. O mais velho revirou os olhos. Viu Bruce se aproximando e deu um sorriso torto.

—Até mais, Damian. —E saiu.

—Mande lembranças a Brown. —Disse Damian sarcasticamente.

—Pelo menos _**eu**___tenho uma garota.

Evitando corar, Tim se virou, e saiu da Batcaverna.

—Damian, você fez de novo. —Disse Bruce sem expressão, um leve traço de insatisfação visível.

Damian revirou os olhos.

—Oh, desculpe, pai. Eu só salvei sua vida em troca daquele bando de lixo!

Bruce respirou fundo.

—Matar não é desculpa, você não-

Insatisfeito, Damian deu as costas e se afastou.

—Essa conversa é desnecessária. Já sei, não posso matar. Não vai se repetir.

E antes mesmo de Bruce ter a oportunidade de discutir, Damian já tinha se afastado. Bufou, cruzando os braços, já sabia o que faria com o _filho do demônio_.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Damian estava sentado com Irey.

—Você devia se divertir mais vezes. —Ela disse.

—Não fui criado para me divertir. — Respondeu simplesmente, a cara inexpressiva.

Irey bufou, cruzando os braços.

—Você já saiu com uma garota?

Damian engasgou com a própria saliva.

—_O quê?_ É claro que não!

Irey, com certeza, era muito estranha por fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

—Quer sair comigo?

—E por que raios eu faria isso? —Perguntou confuso.

Irey revirou os olhos.

—Esquece, Damian. Quando a puberdade chegar, você me avisa.

Damian abriu a boca para replicar, mas as palavras acabaram morrendo. Balançou a cabeça, Irey não o entendia, talvez nunca entenderia.

—Patrão Damian? —A voz de Alfred o pegou totalmente de surpresa.

—Sim, Pennyworth?

—Patrão Bruce disse que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo em Nova York e solicita sua presença para investigar.

—Nova York? —Bufou. —Argh, isso vai levar uns dois dias. O que meu pai quer que eu faça lá?

—Parece que está havendo uma overdose de assassinatos muito... bizarros. Mestre Bruce pede para que você investigue e prenda o assassino.

—Sem problemas. —Resmungou Damian, se levantando.

—E, patrão Damian —Adicionou Alfred. —, evite matar alguém.

—Vou tentar.

_Papai Urso, Mamãe Urso e Ursinha._

Agora chega. Ralphie Genovese iria pagar, dane-se se ela ia ter que acabar com a lista negra sozinha.

A paciência de Mindy acabou no exato momento que aqueles cinco homens invadiram sua casa, deu sorte pois tinha dopado seu padrasto e mãe a pouco tempo, então ela pôde matar todos aqueles bastardos.

Papai também apareceu! Sim, ele está morto, mas Mindy estava convicta de que ele a observa lá do Céu. Ele lhe disse o que fazer.

Ia acabar com a lista negra sozinha de formas tão novas e diferentes, que Marcus nunca iria desconfiar de que era ela.

Triturar, decepar, aaah... Existem tantas maneiras divertidas e inusitadas de se matar uma pessoa que Mindy mal conseguia se segurar de excitação.

A satisfação por ter matado Ralphie Genovese com aquelas três balas marcadas que apareceram pelo correio em sua casa, era simplesmente indescritível. Mindy tinha certeza de que seu pai estava orgulhoso no Céu.

Aproveitando que ela estava na prisão, por que não, uma última parada?

—Ô! Não sei se eu fiz a curva errada. Aqui que é o corredor da morte? —Perguntou Hit-Girl para um dos homens nas celas.

—É, por quê?

—Por nada. Só achei melhor poupar uma graninha dos contribuintes, já que vim aqui.

E antes mesmo do homem ter a oportunidade de falar alguma coisa, Hit-Girl sacou suas metralhadoras e começou a atirar em todas as celas.

Se você está preocupado com os guardas, você acha mesmo que Hit-Girl não pensou neles? Ela já deu um jeito em todos.

Na saída da prisão, correu em direção a um dos becos e sorriu: Ela conseguiu! Acabou com toda a lista negra que ela e seu pai montaram a tanto tempo! Sozinha!

Soltou a respiração, que notou que estava prendendo, ainda sorrindo.

—Então é você quem está matando as pessoas de formas tão bizarras? Devo admitir de que prender o cara na árvore com a serra elétrica no estômago dele, ligada, foi bem original. Mas isso acaba agora.

Ao ouvir isso, se virou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Encarou a figura de um garoto com as roupas costumeiras que Robin usava num beco, se camuflando na escuridão. Não pode evitar de soltar um comentário maldoso sobre.

—Não sabia que tinha novos metidos a herói por aqui. —Comentou. —Que diabos? Está fazendo um cosplay de Robin por acaso?

Robin piscou.

—Cos... O quê? Eu sou o Robin. E você é a vilã, seu nome é?

—Hit-Girl. —Respondeu cruzando os braços. —E eu sou a mocinha aqui, metido a Robin.

—Mocinha? Uau. – Exclamou, fingindo surpresa. - Você precisa rever seus conceitos, garota, de onde eu venho, os super heróis não fazem o estrago que você fez.

—E isso é da sua conta, por quê?

—Porque sim. Sugiro que se renda, Hit-Girl. Meu pai pediu para acabar logo com isso, e quanto mais rápido eu te prender, mais rápido eu volto pra casa.

—Voltar pra casa? Pra fazer o quê, tampinha? Está muito confiante de que vai me vencer.

—Tampinha? —Robin se aproximou, saindo do canto escuro do beco, cruzando os braços. —Somos da mesma altura. E eu nem preciso estar confiante para ter certeza de que vou lhe vencer.

Sleigh Bells - Riot Rhythm

Hit-Girl sorriu de uma forma que, se Kick-Ass estivesse ali, provavelmente teria saído correndo. Estalando os dedos de punhos fechados, ela disse:

—Pode vir. – Disse confiante, mas mal viu o chute lhe acertando na altura do estômago. Os músculos do abdômen se contraíram, diminuindo o impacto com os órgãos e a dor aguda. Foi alguns centímetros para trás com o golpe, cuspiu um pouco de sangue, ficando irritada.

Parece que o Robin não era como os mariquinhas que estava acostumada. Sacou suas duas katanas, sorrindo.

—Por que as pessoas nunca escolhem o modo mais fácil? —Suspirou Robin tirando sua espada das costas. Analisou a postura da garota em sua frente, segurando as armas com determinação e não parecendo recuar nenhum pouco apesar do chute.

Suspirou, teria que lutar com uma garota. Não tinha jeito.

—Porque não teria graça. —Ela disse e avançou.

A katana direita dela deveria ter decapitado Robin, se ele não tivesse defendido com a base de sua espada, enquanto ambos os olhos azuis faiscavam. Robin empurrou a katana para longe, fazendo um corte na bochecha esquerda de Hit-Girl que piscou, perplexa. Soltando em seguida um sorriso.

Aquilo seria divertido, muito divertido.

E ela avançou novamente, fazendo com que o garoto metido a super herói se defendesse da katana direita, mal percebendo a esquerda rasgando sua roupa e pele na área do abdômen.

Robin a encarou, furioso; aquela garota - que devia ter a sua idade - estava dando tanto trabalho, enquanto apenas sorria sarcástica a cada golpe que dava e recebia. Resolveu finalmente avançar, golpeando as pernas de Hit-Girl, que imediatamente pulou, chutando Robin no rosto.

Hit-Girl sorriu irônica, vendo o garoto caindo para trás com o golpe.

—Devolução, cuzão.

Robin cuspiu.

—Você sempre tem um palavreado tão sujo? Tem certeza de que é uma garota?

_"Aposto que a Mindy tem um pênis"_, Hit-Girl ouviu a voz de Debbie Foreman no fundo de sua mente.

Agora sim. Estava furiosa. Desceu suas katanas num corte em forma de "x" que teriam partido Robin em pedaços, mas novamente ele desviou. Estalou a língua no céu da boca, vendo-o dar uma cambalhota para trás, parando na parede oposta do beco apenas para pegar impulso, com a espada em punho, e avançar.

Usou as duas katanas para se defender, ambos usando sua força para pressionar o outro. O barulho de metal se chocando estava começando a irrita-a, ninguém nunca a pressionou tanto assim.

E Robin estava impressionado, apesar de se sentir levemente irritado com o trabalho que ela estava lhe dando. Por estar acostumado a lutar contra apenas adultos, estava muito impressionado pelo fato de Hit-Girl conseguir lutar de igual por igual com ele, e irritado exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.

Estava tão concentrado em pressionar Hit-Girl, que mal percebeu o pé da garota se movendo silenciosamente pelo chão e a rasteira que levou, caindo instantaneamente. Antes de ter a oportunidade de se levantar, sentiu Hit-Girl chutar seu estomago, o mantendo no chão com um pé em sua mão que segurava a espada enquanto o outro estava em sua barriga.

Robin a encarou, espumando de raiva. Hit-Girl apenas sorria.

—O que eu faço com você? Sua cabeça poderia ser um bom troféu. O que acha? Já usei 10 maneiras inéditas de se matar alguém, preciso ser original.

—Se nem a minha própria mãe, que botou minha cabeça como troféu, me matou, você acha mesmo que _**você**_ vai conseguir?

Hit-Girl sorriu.

—É claro. Obviamente eu sou bem mais_foda_que sua mãe.

Robin grunhiu, aproveitando que uma de suas mãos estava livre, puxando o pé que estava o chutando no estomago, a fazendo cair. Uma de suas katanas escapou de sua mão esquerda e ela se jogou em direção a arma, mas Robin foi mais rápido, pisando em sua mão.

Estava impassível, seus olhos azuis faiscavam em impaciência e frustração. Hit-Girl bufou, indignada. Com a outra mão fez um movimento rápido com a katana que teria desmembrado a perna esquerda de Robin que defendeu o golpe com a espada.

Rapidamente, Robin desarmou Hit-Girl por completo.

—Eu iria matar você, sabe? —Disse Robin. —Eu até quero, mas meu pai tem um tipo de código sobre não matar.

—Seu mariquinha. —Rosnou em resposta.

As mãos de Hit-Girl ficaram presas pelos pés de Robin, ele já estava se inclinando para pegar seus pulsos, quando a mesma deu impulso com as pernas, o chutando nas costelas.

A garota deu uma cambalhota e sorriu, os punhos cerrados.

Estava morrendo de vontade de matar aquele babaca, mas se segurou, estava cansada por causa de sua lista negra e os nocautes nos policiais da prisão. Apenas sorriu, pegando suas katanas.

—Nos vemos por aí, _Robin_. —E começou a escalar o beco.

—Vai fugir?

—Isso não é fugir, é uma saída estratégica! —Berrou antes de desaparecer sobre o muro.

Robin piscou, indignado, e imediatamente escalou a parede do beco.

Não estava mais lá.

Correu pelo telhado rapidamente, olhando em volta à procura da infeliz, mas Hit-Girl já tinha desaparecido. Grunhiu em frustração, pisando duro.

Depois de algumas pesquisas, Damian descobriu que Hit-Girl não era apelidada "carinhosamente" de _vadiazinha_ a toa.

Ele estava andando pelas ruas de Nova York, notando o quão diferente era de Gotham, quero dizer, era poluída e cheia de gângsters e pessoas de má índole, mas era como uma sujeirinha de nada se comparar.

Outra coisa curiosa: Os super heróis locais eram todos idiotas e andavam por aí normalmente, como se não existisse super vilões, prestes a ataca-los a cada instante.

Damian ficou surpreso pelo fato de Hit-Girl ser a única "super heroína" que preste. Ela definitivamente deveria mudar seus conceitos se quiser continuar como super heroína.

Suspirou e continuou andando, olhando de forma desinteressada as ruas, atento a qualquer movimento que possa leva-lo até aquela garota de cabelo roxo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, passando os dedos pelas moedas. Em Gothan, tinha que ser muito idiota para andar com dinheiro nos bolsos, mas em Nova York, o papo era outro. Todo mundo era simplesmente muito idiota e medíocre.

Subitamente com fome, Damian entrou numa lanchonete de quadrinhos. Olhou em volta, nada interessado e fez seu pedido. Encostou-se no balcão, esperando pelo pedido, ainda observando tudo a sua volta.

Já com seu sorvete, ele se virou para ir embora quando parou bruscamente. A sua frente, havia um cara loiro de uns 18 anos conversando animadamente com uma garota, também loira, da mesma altura que Damian.

Tinha alguma coisa naquela garota que lhe era muito familiar e Damian não sabia como definir aquilo. Apertou os olhos e começou a analisa-la.

Os cabelos eram loiros e não pareciam ser do tipo sempre-bem-cuidados, ela usava coturnos e roupas simples. Por algum motivo muito estranho, Damian pegou a si mesmo pensando que ela era bonita.

O cara mais velho cutucou a loira e apontou furtivamente para Damian. Ela se virou e tinha uma expressão irritada enquanto o encarava. Mas ele não se intimidou. Queria muito saber de onde vinha essa sensação familiar.

Foi só quando ele começou a analisar aqueles grandes olhos azuis, que percebeu. Ele_**conhecia**_ aquela garota. Reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis de longe.

Arregalou os olhos e jogou o resto do sorvete fora.

Habilmente, Damian correu pegando no braço da garota porta a fora, deixando o cara loiro perplexo as suas costas.

Muitas emoções passaram pela garota, primeiro choque, depois raiva e por fim incredulidade. Ela nem ao menos podia se defender – mesmo tendo total noção de que daria uma surra nele assim que ninguém por perto estiver olhando.

Ele entrou num beco e a jogou lá dentro sem o menor cuidado.

—Tsk —Ouviu a garota estalar a língua, irritada. —, se você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo, está muito enganado, seu mauricinho de merda.

Até a _**voz**_ era a mesma.

—Seu vocabulário continua o mesmo —Respondeu Damian, dando uma pequena pausa, para por fim acrescentar —, Hit-Girl.

A garota loira arregalou os olhos.

—Eu não... Como... —Balbuciou, chocada demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

—Ah, poupe-me. —Cortou ele, sério. —Reconheceria seus olhos a distância, Hit-Girl.

A garota loira fechou a expressão, o rosto redondo ficando vermelho de raiva. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, para depois o encarar.

—Vire-se. —Não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

—O quê?

—É surdo, caralho? Eu mandei se virar.

—Para você fugir? Nem pensar.

A garota rosnou alguma coisa que ele não pode entender e o encarou. Ele sustentou o olhar, ambos se encarando. Damian sustentou o olhar sem recuar.

Por fim, a garota fechou os olhos e começou a levantar a própria blusa.

Espera, o quê?!

Ele _**definitivamente**_ não passava por isso em Gothan. Um sensação estranha de queimação se alojou no rosto de Damian e ele ficou feliz por não ter se virado, no final das contas. Mas, para sua infelicidade, a garota estava usando outra roupa por baixo.

Uma roupa roxa. Então era ela, sim. Com um rápido movimento, a garota tirou uma peruca e uma máscara da mochila.

—Isso não é necessário, já que eu sei sua identidade.

—Você conhece o meu rosto, babaca, não o meu nome. —Retrucou. —O que você quer? Quem é você? Como sabe que eu sou a Hit-Girl?

Agora Damian sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede. Ele agiu por impulsividade e simplesmente a agarrou! Como lutar contra ela – e prendê-la, é claro – sem demonstrar que ele é o Robin? Ele não pode simplesmente pedir para ela se virar, ela poderia fugir, e ele não poderia se vestir de Robin na frente dela, já que ela não o reconheceu.

Se sentiu um idiota, e olha que isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Mas Damian não teve a oportunidade de pensar mais um pouco, já que Hit-Girl – literalmente – se jogou em cima dele.

O rosto dela estava tão perto do dele que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. A quentura voltou a se alojar em seu rosto e Damian praguejou baixinho. Respirou fundo e a empurrou, correndo para fora do beco.

—O quê?! Volte aqui, seu covarde! —Hit-Girl berrou tantas coisas obscenas referentes a sua própria mãe que teria feito qualquer outro cara der meia volta e ensinar poucas e boas para essa garota.

Mas Damian só estava tentando ganhar tempo para poder se esconder e vestir sua roupa de Robin. Só rezava para que a garota fosse burra e não somasse dois mais dois.

Entrou em outra lanchonete, mas diferente da outra, não havia quadrinhos a venda e estava mais ou menos cheio. Pulou sobre o balcão, nocauteando a mulher loira que estava atendendo. Fez a troca de roupa mais apressada de sua vida e pulou de volta para fora do balcão no exato momento em que Hit-Girl entrou.

Ambos se encararam. Lentamente, um pequeno sorriso se abriu no rosto redondo de Hit-Girl enquanto ela levantava uma sobrancelha.

—Há... Então você era o garoto esquisito. Não me admira que ele tenha agido de forma tão marica.

—Diz aquela que fugiu da nossa última luta.

—Eu prometi abandonar a capa para o meu padrasto, mas quer saber? Eu estou muito a fim de ter sua cabeça pendurada no meu quarto. Sua morte vai encerrar os meus dias de Hit-Girl.

—Eu não te entendo. Estava andando pela cidade e você é a única que tem potencial aqui. Por que age como uma assassina?

—Aqueles lixos não mereciam viver. —Disse com a naturalidade de como se estivesse falando que o céu é azul.

—Você não é Deus. Não julga quem merece ou não viver.

—Cale a boca, turista. Minha cidade, minhas regras. E eu estou cheia de você agindo como se soubesse de alguma merda. Vá se foder, mauricinho marica.

Robin suspirou, desapontado. Aquela ali não tinha corretivo, o jeito era cadeia, mesmo.

—Espero que saiba que você vai parar na cadeia um dia desses, e pode até não ser eu quem vai ter esse prazer.

Hit-Girl dobrou os joelhos, suas katanas em punho, pronta para saltar e decepar aquele idiota quando ouviu o barulho de sinos tocando, se virou para ver quem entrou. Robin também espiou.

Eram quatro homens com expressões nada amigáveis. O maior encarou Hit-Girl com uma expressão de profundo desprezo.

—Você é a vadiazinha?

—E se for? —Ela desafiou.

—Isso é por ter matado todo mundo e o Ralphie! —Ele tirou um canivete do bolso e antes de Hit-Girl reagir, ela já estava com o canivete fincado em seu braço.

Gritou de dor, retirando o canivete de seu braço, mas, antes que ela tenha a oportunidade de jogar o canivete na testa do desgraçado, os outros dois grandalhões agarraram-na enquanto os outros dois a espancavam.

Robin cogitou dar as costas e ir embora. Ela – bem mais que provavelmente – não iria escapar viva dessa. Ele a encarou mais um pouco, surpreendido pela súbita fúria que sentiu ao ver aqueles quatro espancando-a.

Não, não. Ninguém pode espanca-la, apenas ele. A vida dela era dele, droga. Apenas Robin tinha o direito de fazer qualquer coisa que fosse com Hit-Girl. Ele não iria deixar a primeira adversária digna - da mesma idade, ainda por cima - morrer sem ser pelas mãos dele próprio. Seria indigno e injusto, tanto para ele, quanto para ela.

Aquilo em si, seria um grande segredo, ninguém nunca iria saber. Hit-Girl já estava quebrando uma promessa por vestir o uniforme, e Batman estava em Gothan...

Antes mesmo de se dar conta de seus movimentos, Robin já tinha sacado sua espada e cortado a cabeça do homem que perfurou o braço de Hit-Girl.

—Vocês não se esqueceram de mim, esqueceram? —Disse antes de chutar a mão daquele que a segurava pelo pescoço e o perfurar na altura do estômago.

Girou a lâmina ainda dentro do homem e a retirou bruscamente. Se virou apenas a tempo de ver Hit-Girl perfurando os dois homens com suas katanas até as lâminas atravessarem seus corpos completamente. Lentamente, ela retirou suas katanas e observou os homens caírem aos seus pés. Suspirou enquanto se virava para encará-lo.

—Isso foi injusto. Eu queria ter matado eles.

—Você matou dois, eu matei dois. Direitos iguais.

—Foda-se seus direitos iguais, eu queria ter matado todos.

—Você é uma mal agradecida. Acabei de salvar sua vida.

—Foda-se. Não vou agradecer, se é isso que você quer, porque você estava com a mesma intenção que a deles.

—Eu não mato. Não mais, pelo menos. Quebrei minha promessa por sua causa, garota.

Hit-Girl sentiu o rosto ficar quente mas ignorou isso, culpando a adrenalina.

Ignorando completamente os corpos aos pés deles e os uniformes sujos de sangue, ela cravou suas katanas nos corpos e olhou para Robin.

—Eu preciso de um milk-shake. Tem dinheiro?

Robin piscou.

—Tenho.

—Ótimo. Me pague um milk-shake e eu não arrancou sua cabeça, eu aposentei, de qualquer forma.

Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto a encarava, desconfiado de que fosse alguma armação. Então ele se lembrou de como ela era sem a peruca e a máscara e teve que morder o lado interno da bochecha para não pedir para ela tirar o uniforme. Balançou a cabeça e resmungou um "Tanto faz".

A atendente ainda estava inconsciente, então Hit-Girl pulou o balcão e preparou um milk-shake para ela. Já estava pegando a segunda taça quando a máquina morreu.

A garota de cabelo roxo chutou a máquina, berrando ofensas como se aquilo fosse ajudar em alguma coisa. Robin segurou a risada, aquela garota era insana, mas muito divertida. Por fim ela desistiu de chutar aquela "porcaria imprestável" e colocou dois canudos no milk-shake.

Ambos eram baixinhos de mais para o balcão, por isso tiveram de ficar de joelhos em cima do banco. Hit-Girl encarava o milk-shake, estranhamente envergonhada por ter que dividir daquela forma, que nem nos filmes idiotas de adolescente que Debbie Foreman assiste.

Robin estava confuso. Ele se sentia estranho, as bochechas coradas – mas bem disfarçadas graças ao sangue daquela gangue inferior, e uma sensação estranha no estomago, então simplesmente ocupou sua mente em tomar o milk-shake, ignorando tudo a sua volta. Ele era muito bom nisso.

—Você bate como uma garota. —Soltou Hit-Girl, a fim de tirar aquele clima estranho.

Robin parou de tomar o milk-shake e a encarou, abrindo um meio sorriso que fez ela se sentir ainda mais envergonhada.

—Sério? —Debochou, o tom de voz carregado em escárnio. —Cale a boca, garota esquisita, e tome milk-shake.

Os dois heróis se encontravam sentados no telhado do _Empire State_, observando os carros passarem a baixo deles.

Ambos tinham deixado o dinheiro em cima do balcão e fugiram da lanchonete assim que a atendente voltou a consciência, eles riram e correram, subindo pelas paredes e pulando telhados até parar ali.

—Já que você vai se aposentar, vou dizer pro meu pai que a missão deu tudo certo. Apesar de você ser a única heroína que presta nessa cidade, evite matar as pessoas. Se quiser voltar a colocar o uniforme, saiba que você está fazendo um grande favor por aqui.

—Talvez. Mas eu vou deixar Nova York nas mãos do Kick-Ass, ele vai saber se virar. Aquele idiota está formando uma liga, sabe? Acho que ele vai dar conta do recado.

—Kick-Ass? É um cara com uma roupa verde e amarela ridícula?

Hit-Girl soltou uma risada.

—Esse mesmo. O maior retardado das redondezas, mas, meu melhor amigo.

Robin deu de ombros.

—A cidade é sua. Eu vou voltar para casa amanhã de manhã. —Se levantou e olhou para baixo, suspirando. —Vou ter que lavar o uniforme muitas e muitas vezes para esconder o sangue, droga.

Ela olhou para cima, de um jeito que Robin considerou estranho.

—Vou sentir sua falta, _**Robin**_ —Carregou o máximo de deboche que conseguiu para dizer o codi nome dele. —. Você foi um bom desafiante, e por incrível que pareça, é bem menos marica do que eu imaginava.

—Vindo de você, vou considerar como um elogio.

Hit-Girl riu fazendo com que ele sorrisse. Ele gostava da risada dela, quando não era sarcástica. Ela se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão, Robin a apertou com prazer, um leve rastro de sorriso a mostra.

—Como está seu braço, a propósito? —Perguntou Robin, notando o ferimento que o homem com o canivete lhe fez.

—Vou sobreviver. Ele só me pegou de guarda baixa.

—Deixa eu ver. —Não foi um pedido. Estendeu a mão para pegar no braço dela e olhar o ferimento melhor.

—Não, cai fora. Sei me virar. —Resmungou se desvencilhando.

—Deixa de ser teimosa, garota.

—Me obrigue.

Robin não sabe dizer o que estava passando na cabeça dele naquele momento. Ele só ficou irritado pela cabeça dura daquela garota e agarrou o braço dela, puxando para si. Ele jura que ia apenas ver o ferimento – que ia pegar ela de surpresa.

E ele realmente a pegou de surpresa.

Hit-Girl acabou tropeçando na própria capa enquanto era puxada com força por Robin. O que resultou nela – sem querer, claro – pressionando os lábios nos dele. Eles ficaram ali, parados, por quase dez segundos, chocados demais para empurrar o outro, apenas encarando os olhos azuis um do outro.

Então, lentamente, ambos deram um passo para trás. O coração dela batia tão rápido que ela achava que acabaria saindo pela garganta – o dele não diferente. Seu rosto parecia em chamas e Robin – e Hit-Girl – agradeceu mentalmente por estar de máscara para ela não notar a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

—Eu, hum. —Tentou Robin, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. —Posso, hã, você pode tirar a máscara só um momento?

—U-um super herói nunca revela sua identidade. —Rebate Hit-Girl, ainda corando.

—Não estou pedindo seu nome, garota. E eu já te vi sem máscara, lembra?

—Como você me reconheceu? — Perguntou ela, curiosa,

—Eu, bem. —De repente, Robin voltou a se sentir constrangido. —Seus olhos... Eu reconheci pelos seus olhos.

Hit-Girl trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, embaraçada de mais para falar qualquer coisa. Então, lentamente, ela tirou a peruca e a máscara.

—Sem nomes. —Ela disse.

—Sem nomes. —Concordou, tirando sua máscara também.

Se encararam por um momento, apenas gravando o rosto um do outro na memória. Então, de repente, sem qualquer tipo de aviso, Robin se inclinou para frente e beijou ela. Dessa vez, foi de olhos fechados.

Se afastando bem lentamente, Robin sussurrou quase contra os lábios dela.

—Foi um prazer te conhecer, Hit-Girl. Nos vemos qualquer dia.

E colocou a máscara de volta, sorriu de forma maliciosa e foi embora. Enquanto ela piscava lentamente, absorvendo o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer, os lábios ainda formigando.

—Vai, Mindy, me diz! Quem era aquele garoto? —Insistiu Dave pela décima vez naquela manhã.

—Não vou dizer, Dave, mas que merda, vá se foder! —Ralhou Mindy, constrangida e irritada.

—Ah, qual é! Um garoto literalmente te agarrou e saiu correndo, você _**tem**_ que me contar! Está saindo com ele?

Imediatamente os lábios de Mindy voltaram a formigar, o que a fez ficar mais constrangida e irritada.

—Escuta aqui, você dizendo essas coisas parece um viado, então, cale a boca e vá pra sua aula, Dave! Eu quero ficar sozinha!

A garota loira se levantou e foi embora do refeitório, praticamente correndo até o banheiro feminino onde entrou em um dos compartimentos, e subiu no vaso, abraçando as próprias pernas com o rosto pressionado entre elas.

Mindy não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, naquela posição, apenas revivendo sem parar a sensação de ter lábios pressionados contra os seus, mas ela teve a impressão de ter escutado o sinal bater uma ou duas vezes.

Suspirou e olhou para o relógio, depois de tomar coragem para sair do banheiro. Já estava na hora de ir para casa, de qualquer forma. E ela se aposentou. Hit-Girl não existe mais, e junto com ela, as memórias daquele mauricinho marica.

Na saída, Mindy estava esperando o ônibus quando viu Dave chegar. Revirou os olhos e o ignorou.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem, Mindy. Não pergunto mais sobre o garoto, tá legal? Mas, me diz. Você realmente abandonou a capa? Eu e você, como Batman e Robin.

Ela não conseguiu controlar a risada. Aquilo era extremamente irônico.

—Tá bom. —Debochou. — Robin sonharia em ser como eu.

Ah, a doce ironia dos acontecimentos.

Damian não parava de olhar para os próprios sapatos. Felizmente, ninguém suspeitou de nada – ele lavou o uniforme muitas vezes, até sair o cheiro de sangue.

Bruce estava falando com Dick sobre alguma coisa que Damian – definitivamente – não quis prestar atenção.

—Damian, Damian. Damian! —Chamou Bruce impaciente.

O garoto levantou a cabeça assustado.

—Ah... Sim?

—Reporte. —Mandou seu pai.

—Fiz tudo o que o senhor pediu.

O mais velho estreitou os olhos.

—Você está estranho. Está escondendo alguma coisa...?

—Não. —Disse sério. —Tudo aconteceu conforme o planejado, pai.

Dick o encarou, um lento sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

—Você conheceu uma garota. —Afirmou como se estivesse dizendo que ia chover.

—EU NÃO! QUE DIABOS, GRAYSON?! —Engasgou Damian, chocado e aborrecido. — COMO VOCÊ?!

—Está escrito na sua cara.

—Não está não! —Berrou, ficando de pé imediatamente. —E de qualquer forma, já passou. O lugar dela é lá e o meu aqui.

E sem esperar mais comentários, ele saiu da Batcaverna, esbarrando com Irey na porta.

—Com licença. —Resmungou, passando pela porta.

—Ah, os doze anos de idade. —Suspirou Dick, sorrindo. —Por que você não vai atrás dele, Irey? —Sugeriu sugestivamente.

A garota sorriu e piscou, saindo em sua super velocidade.


End file.
